


i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)

by lemillion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemillion/pseuds/lemillion
Summary: 1. “Remind me one more time why I have to do this? I’m not even a member of your frat,” Jeonghan complains as Junhui drags him towards Sigma Beta Tau’s ‘Don’t Miss My Kiss’ kissing booth, or as Jeonghan likes to call it, ‘Hilarity for Charity’.30 drabbles written for Just Kiss: The 2017 Run





	

“Remind me one more time why I have to do this? I’m not even a member of your frat,” Jeonghan complains as Junhui drags him towards Sigma Beta Tau’s ‘Don’t Miss My Kiss’ kissing booth, or as Jeonghan likes to call it, ‘Hilarity for Charity’. At least it _was_ hilarious until he was unceremoniously roped into being a part of it. “An honorary member of the Smooch Squad,” Junhui had said while bodily dragging an unwilling Jeonghan out his bed and towards the quad where the booth was set up. 

“Because you love me.” Junhui grins shamelessly, tightening his hold on Jeonghan’s arm as he maneuvers them towards the table. “And like I said. We need a replacement for Minghao who has a cold, and you owe me for the midterm notes I lent you last week.”

“God. Remind me to never ask you for a favor ever again.” Jeonghan pulls his arm away from Junhui’s death grip. “If I was dying of thirst and you had the only glass of water within a 100 mile radius, I’d choose the sweet embrace of death.” Junhui just smiles like Jeonghan’s paid him a compliment.

A few feet away from the booth, Jeonghan can see Mingyu enthusiastically waving a banner advertising the frat’s infamous Valentine’s Day kissing booth. “Get in line for a kiss! All proceeds go to the local soup kitchen,” Mingyu yells. The line in front of Mingyu is hilariously longer than the ones in front of the actual people manning the booth. Jeonghan’s pretty sure this has something to do with the fact that Mingyu’s shirtless even though it’s the middle of winter. 

They finally manage shove their way to the front of the booth to switch off with the two SBT members at the table. Jeonghan sees Seokmin, a sophomore who participated enthusiastically in class discussion in a seminar they shared last semester.

“146!” Seokmin yells the moment he sees them. 

Junhui raises his eyebrows. “146 what?” 

“146 kisses. I’ve given out 146 kisses today,” Seokmin explains cheerfully. “ Soonyoung and I have a bet. Whoever gives out the most kisses today doesn’t have to pay for dinner tonight.”

The idea sounds nauseatingly adorable to Jeonghan. He turns to jokingly roll his eyes at the other person at the booth because wow, couples these days am I right? and his heart almost stops.

“Jeonghan! I didn’t know you were the one replacing Minghao.”

“Oh. Hey Seungcheol,” Jeonghan sqeaks, averting his eyes from the boy seated next to Seokmin. Luckily Seungcheol doesn’t appear to have heard Jeonghan’s unfortunate voice crack as he is currently preoccupied with grabbing something from inside his bag. 

Here are the facts. Jeonghan knows exactly three things about Choi Seungcheol. First, Seungcheol sits next to him in the 8:00 AM 100 level biology class they’re both taking for an easy A. He never brings a pen, so Jeonghan packs an extra one because he knows Seungcheol will ask. In return, Seungcheol always offers Jeonghan sips of his Red Bull, which Jeonghan always declines because he’s not a heathen. Second, Seungcheol is hot. Jeonghan may or may not find himself at the gym the same time the track team works out to see Seungcheol working out shirtless, and he _definitely_ does not try to impress him by pretending to do sit-ups whenever Seungcheol walks by. Third, Seungcheol always smiles at him (at everyone) with this goofy, besotted look on his face like they’ve been dating for five years, even when all Jeonghan is doing is complaining about the homework. 

“Thanks for covering for Minghao last minute,” Seungcheol says and oh, Seungcheol’s gotten up from his seat and is holding his hand now. Or rather, Seungcheol’s grasping Jeonghan’s hand in 100 percent unironic thanks because he’s just that kind of guy. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Jeonghan shrugs. They’re still holding hands. (Here are the facts. Jeonghan knows two things about himself. One, he has a crush on Seungcheol, and two, it’s very big and embarrassing crush.)

“Hey,” Seungcheol finally says when it’s clear Jeonghan isn’t going to say anything else. He swings their joined hands back and forth gently. “I want to give you a kiss.”

It takes exactly 2.5 seconds for his words to sink in and another 2.5 for Jeonghan to react. “You want to what now?” he sputters. 

Seungcheol laughs. “Hold out your other hand! Just trust me.” 

Jeonghan complies, body on autopilot at this point, and Seungcheol drops a single chocolate kiss wrapped in red foil into his palm. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jeonghan!”

“I’m. I.” Jeonghan says intelligently, face turning a shade similar to the kiss wrapper. He can feel his heart hammering violently in his chest and oh god, he needs to say something. Anything. Thank you. I like you. Do you like me too?

“I want to give you a kiss too.” is what actually comes out of his mouth. And before he loses his nerve, before rational thought can kick in, he brings their joined hands up to his lips and presses a small kiss against Seungcheol’s knuckles. It’s just a featherlight brush of his lips, but Seungcheol goes uncharacteristically quiet. For a few horrible moments, Jeonghan is worried he’s completely misread the situation, but no Seungcheol has got that goofy look on his face except right now it’s a bit softer. A bit sweeter. (You’re welcome. I like you too. Yes, yes, yes.)

“Holy shit, you guys are worse than Seokmin and Soonyoung.” Junhui looks genuinely appalled. Like they’ve both personally offended his entire family. “Seungcheol hyung, get out of my booth before I kick both of your asses. The lines are getting long.”

“Alright alright,” Seungcheol laughs but pulls his hand away. “Hey, but before I go, I wanted to ask if you wanna hang out soon? Like outside of class, I mean. I’ve got a lot more kisses to give you.”

Jeonghan smiles. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> #gross tbh
> 
> this was for prompt #23 candy
> 
> shoutout to L. for giving me the idea to name the booth "Don't Miss My Kiss". It was either that or Less Dissing More Kissing.


End file.
